


Never Trust a Demon

by bottomdeantopcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Bottom Cas, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Threesomes, Top Dean, bitch meg, trickery, virgin Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomdeantopcas/pseuds/bottomdeantopcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to help Cas lose his virginity, but Meg thinks it should be her that takes it. They fight and Cas agrees that they both can take it. Dean sets up ground rules, Meg agrees to them, until she doesn't and ends up stealing away Dean's big moment. </p><p>I don't even ship Megstiel but I'm so turned on by the thought of Meg stealing away something right in front of Dean's eyes, while he is hopelessly watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust a Demon

Cas was a virgin. It something Dean knew. Something he has attempted to correct but Cas being his awkward self, had ruined his grand scheme. So, he quit trying. Assumed Cas would be a virgin forever. But then after Cas stopped being crazy and Meg started to hang around more, Dean found himself wondering if they were going to fuck. He hated the thought of it. Jealousy burned him up from the inside. So, he did the only thing that made since. He asked to take Cas’ virginity. Cas had been startled, but Dean assured him it was out of the goodness of his heart because no one should be a virgin.

Of course, Meg had heard about their plan and threw a shit fit. She wanted to be the one to take Cas’ virginity. Dean fought back against her and all hell had completely broken out, until Meg insisted they let Cas pick. 

Cas had stunned them by saying he wanted it to be both of them.

They immediately set some ground rules. Dean had first and last dibs. He got to fuck Cas first and he got to make him come, alone. Cas was going to scream HIS name as he had his first orgasm. It was going to be all Dean’s. Meg had rolled her eyes and glared and called him names but eventually she agreed as long as she got to fuck him some time in the middle.

They also made an agreement that they weren’t to touch each other, because ew. 

That’s how Dean found himself naked on a couch with Cas and Meg. The hotel they tried to stay at ended up being booked, so Meg talked to a friend (a demon, Dean reminded Cas firmly) and they ended up borrowing part of some crap evil dead house. 

Cas looked so startled by this whole thing, like he had no idea what to do and that was so fucking hot. Dean had just sat Cas on the couch after undressing him. He leaned up, carding a hand through his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. Cas moaned as they swirled their tongues together. Suddenly Cas was moaning even louder. Dean pulled away looking puzzled. He looked down and found Meg was on her knees with Cas’ dick completely in her mouth. 

“Hey!”

Meg smiled up at him, acting innocent. “What? You didn’t say I couldn’t suck him off.”

Dean growled, ignoring the fact that Meg had just taken Cas’ first blow job. It was almost worth it to be able to see Cas’ scrunched up face up close. 

“That feels rather…good.” Cas said, staring down at Meg incredulously.

Dean rolled his eyes, annoyed. “I’m going to go grab some lube and condoms out of my bag. One sec.”

Cas nodded, smiling at him.

Dean walked over to his duffle bag, sorting through it until he found the condoms and lube. He had just picked them up when he heard Cas shout. 

He looked up and cursed loudly. Meg was sitting in Castiel’s lap now, riding his cock. Taking his fucking virginity. 

“MEG! What the fuck!” Dean growled and walked over to pull her off. 

Meg kept moving up and down, eyes half closed. “Clarence’s dick needed a little attention,” she breathed out. Cas had his eyes closes, obviously losing himself in the feeling of the hot, warmth surrounding him. 

“Oh Clarence,” Meg moaned, riding him roughly. “Could do this all day. You like my pussy?”

Cas nodded. “It’s quite pleasing.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Dean growled, pulling Meg off. 

He sat on the couch, near Cas and wiped his dick off. “I’m gonna suck you off, okay Cas?”

Cas nodded. “Okay, Dean. I quite enjoy that.”

Jealousy burned inside Dean. He hated that Cas had felt that from MEG of all people. No matter. There would be plenty of firsts, like Castiel’s first orgasm. The thing Dean was dying to feel and see. He immediately went to work on Cas’ dick, slurping up and down. Cas was groaning and fisting Dean’s hair. It was nice. Then Cas gasped loudly. Dean looked down and saw a finger moving around Cas’ hole. 

He turned and looked at Meg sharply. She had a wolfish grin on her face. 

“Oh come on,” she purred. “I’m just opening him up for you.”

Cas threw his head back, fisting the couch now. “Oh, that feels good, Meg. Keep going. OH!”

That bitch had found his prostate. Dean didn’t even get to his ass first. No matter, he would still get to fuck Cas. Feel his insides in a way Meg couldn’t. 

He kept blowing Cas while Meg opened him up, for DEAN. Eventually when Cas panting and swearing, Dean said, “Can I fuck you now babe?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, please. Need more.”

Meg looked really cross at that comment. 

“Well, how about this,” she said, sitting on the couch, with her back to the arm rest. She opened her legs wide and obscene. “Put your dick in me Cas, but lean to the side so Dean has access to that pretty ass of yours.”

Cas did as he was told, sinking into Meg immediately. Meg groaned but stayed still waiting for Dean to join them. 

Dean ignored her and the sharp stings of jealous in his chest. He moved behind Cas, spanking his ass once. “So hot, Cas. Fuck.”

“What a wonderful vocabulary,” Meg growled. “I can see why you like him, Clarence.”

Dean ignored her and lubed up his dick, leaving the condom in the wrapper. Slowly, he sank into his friend, who moaned long and loud, shoving himself back on Dean’s dick. 

“Oh DEAN! That’s good. Please, please…”

Dean smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Meg before beginning to fuck into Cas. He was hard and firm making the man’s body rock. Cas’ cock slid in and out of Meg’s pussy with each thrust. It was obviously not as deep as Meg wanted but she took it, letting out little groans as he fucked her. 

Dean lost himself in the tightness of Cas. He felt fantastic and warm and like everything Dean knew he would be. When Cas started to shake, Dean knew it was time. 

“Alright Meg, get lost. Cas comes for me only.”

Meg narrowed her eyes. “Why can’t we just stay like this? So we both get him when he comes?”

Dean shook his head, sitting pounding into Cas. “Not the agreement.”

He pulled away and stood up. “Gonna get you a pillow, Cas. Put it under your back so it feels better,” he explained. 

Cas looked up at him, eyes zoned out. “Okay Dean.”

Dean turned and snatched up the pillow from the other couch. When his back was turned, Cas let out a high pitched cry. He flipped around and found Meg had changed positions and was now riding Cas again but much more aggressive this time. Cas’ mouth hung open and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

“MEG! Cut the shit out –”

Dean walked across the room ready to tear Meg a new one, when Cas screamed, gripping Meg’s thighs tightly. “MEG! Meg, it’s – oh god. It’s happening. C-cant stop it. Meg, oh –”

“Oh yeah, baby, come for me,” Meg groaned, looking back at Dean and winking. His heart sunk into his chest. She grinded into Cas roughly. “OH! I can FEEL it. All the come. God, so warm. Filling me up Cas.”

Cas cried out loudly, fucking up into Meg. His face twisted into nothing but pleasure as he released inside the demon. Dean was frozen, staring at them. “Meg,” Cas whimpered, hiding his face in her breasts. “It’s so good.”

The angel was shaking as Meg kept humping him, milking every single drop. 

When Cas was done, he looked up at Meg like he had never seen anything like her. Meg, however, didn’t give him much time to recover. She hopped up, revealing Cas’ spent dick. She then opened her legs and let his cum run down her thighs, all while grinning at Dean. 

“Cas had a great time,” she purred. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Cas nodded, looking guilty. “I’m sorry, Dean. Did you want to…finish?”

Dean looked down at his hard dick and sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”

He eventually got Cas back into a good position and fucked him. Dean came hard inside of the angel, but Cas didn’t do anything but let out tiny groans here and there, having already given the big explosion to Meg, who was watching with a smirk.


End file.
